


Present

by 61wisampa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: It's Tsugumi's birthday, and Sayo wants to give her the best present. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Hina's there to help.(A very late birthday fic for my fave Afterglow girl, Hazawa Tsugumi!!!!)





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm two weeks late but better late than never, right? hehe also seems like getting into top 1000 will be more difficult this event. On the bright side, I got New Year's Dream Fes Sayo when I pulled for her so I have a very strong center!!!
> 
> anyways, mild smut. not very graphic but also not very good. I kinda regret not putting NFO references now.

**Present**

Sayo had a plan.

She always has a plan.

Spend half the day at max baking cookies and decorating them to look like tiny music notes and piano tiles, and some stars too because Tsugumi loves stars. Then wrap the cookies in this cute little wrapper with a yellow ribbon that matches Tsugumi's eyes. This would be the first part of her gift to Tsugumi, and it has to be perfect because it will set everything else she had planned.

But Hina ( _Sayo feels a headache coming at the mere thought_ ) says it's not _romantic_ enough.

“Thank you, Hina,” Sayo solemnly says as she held the finished bag of cookies ( _she was proud of it, damn it!_ ) in her hands, trying very hard to stop herself from clenching her fists and crushing the cookies in the process, “For telling me how useless all my efforts are and basically saying that Tsugumi will hate it.”

Hina seems genuinely surprised when Sayo says that, and she has to grit her teeth to prevent herself from snapping at her sister. She knows Hina hadn't meant it that way but…

Hina really needs to learn tact.

“No, no! That's not what I meant!” Hina looks almost panicked as she waves her arms around. Sayo pinches the bridge of her nose. “Of course it's totally _ruuunn~_ but like, Aya-chan has been teaching me romantic things that I should've done for her on her birthday!”

That… that actually made sense. The pink haired idol did celebrate her birthday a few weeks ago, and Sayo had felt a little bad for her when she discovered Hina's plans. It's certainly, as Hina says it, _ruuunn~_ if Sayo thinks about it, but being forced to go on extreme rides all afternoon when you're someone like Aya is…

Sayo should've stopped Hina when she can. This is definitely karma happening.

Sayo sighs. “Well? What else do you think I should do? And I should inform you that I've also planned a cafe date for Tsugumi. She's been stressed taking care of you on top of the Student Council work you pile on herso I wanted a relaxing day for her.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Hina practically bounces as her eyes shine in excitement. “Tsugu-chan is stressed, right? And you know what would be romantic _and_ a super stress reliever?”

“What?”

Hina runs out of Sayo's room, leaving her staring at her open doorway for a few seconds, before Hina rushes back the same way. She holds out a tiny bag, and from in it, takes a small bottle of what seems to be aroma oil and shows it to Sayo. “A massage!”

Sayo's eyebrow rises. “A massage.”

“Mmhm!” Hina takes a step towards Sayo's bed before unceremoniously emptying the contents of the bag onto it. Sayo frowns at the mess. “Aya-chan told me all the things that would make a date night romantic! I got everything that she mentioned, but every time I ask her, she just blushes like really hard and tells the rest of PasuPare that we're not gonna do anything. I don't really know what the problem is, but Chisato-chan always gives us this super not _ru_ _u_ _u_ _n_ _n_ glare.”

Sayo stands beside Hina as she inspects what's on her bed. Aside from the aroma oils, there are a few candles, a blind fold and long silk scarf.

“What's the scarf for?”

Hina shrugs. “Dunno. Aya-chan says it makes things interesting though!”

“And the blindfold?”

“Apparently it makes things feel more _ruun~_ ”

“I don't understand.”

“I'm sure you'll get it once you're doing it!” Hina suddenly shoves the scarf into Sayo's hands. “I'll let you borrow it, Onee-chan!”

“W-Wait, but I don't know how to—”

“It's easy! You just squeeze here and there until Tsugu-chan feels better!”

“I don't think that's how it works...”

* * *

 

Sayo… did not think this through.

Everything she's planned had gone perfectly. Tsugumi had been very happy to receive the colourful cookies she had baked, and though not as good as the real thing, the sunflower origami that Sayo had made for her made Tsugumi smile as bright as the sun. The cafe date had gone well too, with the two of them trying all sorts of unique dishes that they barely managed to finish.

If Sayo's present had ended there, Sayo would've stayed with Tsugumi in the Hazawa household until her parents returned from whatever trip they had gone to, which would then be Sayo's cue to leave—possibly with a goodnight kiss.

But Hina's suggestion…

Seeing Tsugumi's smooth bare back is making Sayo's hands tremble as she holds the scented oils that Hina had given her. More than that, she's very sure that her whole face is red from blushing so much. She feels warm, too warm given the season, but Sayo can't do anything else but continue, because Tsugumi had looked embarrassed yet so excited when she had told the birthday girl her extra present.

Sayo swallows the lump that had formed in her throat, and manages to choke out, “I'll start now.”

Tsugumi gives her a stiff nod, hugging the pillow under the towel she's laying on (to prevent the oil from getting onto her bed) closer to her chin without looking at Sayo.

The oil is cold at first, but just a few seconds of spreading them onto Tsugumi's shoulder blades had quickly warmed it up. Sayo tries to ignore the shudders that Tsugumi makes whenever she presses against a particularly knotted muscle. Tsugumi hasn't stopped her yet, so she hopes she isn't doing anything wrong.

The entire time, Sayo had remained at Tsugumi's right side, doing her best to massage her girlfriend properly even with the slightly awkward position. But of course, when she finds a particularly tense muscle on Tsugumi's left side, she wanted nothing but to help her hard working relax.

“Tsugumi,” Sayo whispers, and all she gets is a soft hum. “I'm going to move, okay?”

After receiving a short hum from her relaxed girlfriend, and short moment of hesitation, Sayo brings a leg over Tsugumi, settling just above the girl's butt.

Tsugumi immediately tenses. “S-S-Sayo-san?!”

Sayo reaches for her shoulders, pressing her thumbs soothingly against the tense muscles there. “Relax. I just couldn't reach your shoulder properly. But if you're uncomfortable, I can move?”

Sayo moves to get off of Tsugumi but the younger girl instantly shakes her head, even pressing her toes against Sayo's back. “No, no! I'm uhm… it's fine. I was just surprised. If this position would be easier for you, then you can stay.”

With Sayo properly positioned, she's able to massage Tsugumi more precisely than earlier. Tsugu seems to appreciate it too, as she's letting out more and more pleased sounds every time Sayo presses her fingers against her back. But her position on Tsugumi's back is a double-edged sword, and whatever composure Sayo had regained when they first started their session instantly vanished.

She's been trying to forget the fact that Tsugumi, her very cute girlfriend, is completely naked waist up as the girl lies on her bed, but as Tsugumi relaxes, the arms that had been desperately hiding her chest are now in more comfortable and revealing position above her head.

Sayo can see the sides of Tsugumi's breast as she leans over to press herthumbs against Tsugu's shoulders, and while Sayo is very disciplined and respects Tsugumi…

This… this is really…

Then it clickedin her mind—what Maruyama Aya had really wanted with her sister.

A barrage of ideas of how to murder the pink haired idol came to Sayo's mind.

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Tsugumi is leaning on her elbows as she held the towel to her chest, doing her best to look Sayo in the eye even with the awkward angle. “Are you alright? You just froze for a while there.”

Sayo didn't realize she had stopped until Tsugumi had said so. She tries to think logically—that her sister is old enough to make her own decisions and do whatever she wants with her girlfriend—but as she's thinking this, she can't help but catch a glimpse of Tsugumi's breast and her thoughts stop.

Now… now she's thinking maybe Maruyama Aya has a good idea.

She tries to push down her embarrassment even as she feels her cheeks burn. Of course she's thought about it before, and she and Tsugumi have talked about it, but while they had both expressed their desires to be more intimate, they had both agreed that they don't feel ready to take that step yet. Tsugumi had been too self-conscious, having thoughts of self-depreciation that she's still inadequate to be with Sayo. And Sayo, being the older one, had felt responsible, too afraid to risk making Tsugumi do anything that she doesn't want or isn't ready for.

That had been a few months ago, and while it doesn't seem to be long ago, Sayo feels like they've both matured since they started the new school year and have gotten more responsibilities inside and outside school.

“Actually, there's something that occurred to me,” she leans down, closing the gap between them and leaving light brushes of her lips on Tsugumi's neck. “Did you know that Hina was the one who told me to give you a massage?”

Tsugumi gasps as Sayo presses a kiss higher where there is no trace of oil, closer to the curve of her jaw. “I-I… uhm… r-really?”

Sayo hums, dragging her lips on every patch of skin she can reach. “She said that it was Maruyama-san who told her how to have a romantic night.”

“A-Aya-senpai?”

Sayo stops when her lips is just a few centimeters away from Tsugumi's. Slowly, she drags her gaze away from Tsugumi's inviting lips to stare at her beautiful chestnut eyes. “I understand now what she meant.”

With a soft tug, the towel Tsugumi had been holding drops to the bed, revealing her breasts. Sayo wastes no time and connects her lips with Tsugumi's, using a hand to hold Tsugumi's chin in place while the other is pulling the girl closer.

Her groin is pressing against Tsugu's hips and she can't help but grind against it, the movement causing both of them to moan as they kissed.

When Sayo finally let them breathe, Tsugumi falls back on the bed with her hand clutching Sayo's shirt, effectively bringing the older girl down with her. Tsugu is now laying on her side while Sayo is pressed on top of her. For a moment, they just stayed like that, letting each other catch their breaths after their passionate kiss.

After a while, it's Sayo opens her mouth, catching Tsugu's eyes, but she doesn't speak. Sayo closes her mouth, looking unsure, before opening it again with the same result.

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi lets go of Sayo's shirt in favour of touching Sayo's cheek. “What's wrong?”

Sayo takes a deep breath before letting out. She's completely red in the face, because of what just transpired, and from her thoughts. “This might… I'm not sure how you feel about this now, and this might've been something we've talked about before but…” Sayo absentmindedly nibbles on her lower lip as she continues, “Tsugumi, I want to have sex with you.”

Tsugumi blushes deep breath from the confession, but unlike Sayo, she doesn't stutter when she speaks. “Then, can I be honest too, Sayo-san?” Tsugumi receives a nod, and she smiles. “The truth is, even before you said this had been an idea from Aya-senpai, and before you realized it, I...”

Boldly, Tsugumi grabs one of Sayo's hands and pushes it down her body. Sayo's throat dries up as her hand gets passthe garter of Tsugumi's shorts and her fingers settle on the warm and moist cloth of her panties.

And with such a soft, and surprisingly sexy voice, Tsugumi whispers to her ear. “I've been hoping for this ever since you told me you planned something special for my birthday. And I've been thinking about doing this every night since then.”

Sayo takes in a shaky breath, moving her fingers around and making Tsugumi's breath hitch. She watches as Tsugumi starts to squirm, her hips moving in vain to press herself more firmly against Sayo's fingers. And when Tsugumi whispers a desperate _'please'_ , she pushes the panties to the side to touch Tsugumi's wet core directly.

Sayo wraps her free arm around Tsugumi, pressing herself against the girl's backwith no care about staining her shirt with oil. She pushes Tsugumi to lay on her front, pinning the girl to the bed a she attentively rubs the girl's clit.

In the midst of Tsugumi's whimpers, all Sayo can do is murmur _'I love you_ ' to Tsugumi's ear as the birthday girl continues to enjoy her present.

* * *

 

“ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!”

Sayo can only sigh as Hina comes barging into her room again. “Welcome home, Hina. What is it this time?”

Hina, who just came back from a sleepover with Aya, is glowing, for lack of better word on Sayo's part. And she uncharacteristically has this blush on her face as she sits right in front of Sayo.

“I found out what it means!” is Hina's answer.

Sayo presses a finger against her forehead. “And what is _it_ exactly?”

“The massage!”

“…”

“Aya-chan meant she wanted to have sex when she suggested a romantic massage!”

“...”

“We did it last night!”

“Eugh… too much information, Hina...”

“Oh! Sorry. But I didn't realize it's what she meant until she told me last night and we did it! Man, Aya-chan sure knows a lot of things. Who would've thought that's what she meant about the massage, right?”

“I do.”

Hina blinks. “Eh?”

Red in the face, Sayo turns her head away. “When I gave Tsugumi her… uhm… present, I realized it too.”

“Hmmmmm???”

“...”

“… eeEEHHH?! You did?!”

“...”

“Th-then...” Hina is practically in Sayo's face when she asks, “You gave her a birthday sex as present?”

Sayo shoves Hina's face away, her cheeks burning red. “Don't say it like that!”

“Mmppff!” Hina stumbles back, and when she's back outside Sayo's arm range, she focuses on her older sister again, pouting a little. “No fair. It sounds like a super _ruuunn~_ present to get for your birthday.” As if a lightbulb had been lit in Hina's mind, she brightens. “Nee, nee, Onee-chan. Our birthday is coming up in a few months, right?”

“Yes, Hina, I know the day we were both born.”

“Then, then!” Hina excitedly takes Sayo's hands, her eyes sparkling. “Why don't you ask Tsugu-chan to give you that present? And I'll ask Aya-chan for mine too!”

“Hina! I will not ask Tsugumi of such thing!” Sayo says, but she's definitely lying if she says she doesn't like the idea. “And I thought you said you wanted to spend our birthday together. You even made me promise and everything.”

“Exactly!” Hina throws her hands up, as if she's explaining the greatest discovery of mankind. “We can have a double date! And when we get home we can do it together. It would be super _ruuunn~_ ”

“… wait… together?”

“Let's do it, Onee-chan!” Hina holds out her hand to Sayo, as if she's asking her to go on some great adventure instead of—“Let's have sex with our girlfriends together on our birthday!”

Sayo is dying.

“ _HINA!!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> so i just... uhm... i really did just suggest a foursome. i blame that pixiv art i saw with SayoTsugu + HinaAya which is adorbs at first then got pretty hot at the end. Don't expect me to write anything though. I can't even do this short stupid smut insert correctly XD
> 
> also i now have 2 sexual SayoTsugu fics and you betcha imma increase rating for my SayoTsuguPochi one-shot collection. anyways, i hope this isn't too cringey because i was cringing the whole time i was writing it.
> 
> let us sleep and rest from playing Bandori for a few hours XD


End file.
